Playing With The Devil's Children
by Mina Kurosaki
Summary: Rukia, Orihime, and Nicole. Sisters. The Devil's children. One objective: Land Rukia the Demon with Ichigo the Angel. No matter what it takes. Even turning him into a demon. (Half of Family Half of Romance and Horror)


Playing With The Devil's Children

A Bleach AU Story

**Hello darlings! :D I have just come up with a marvelous *sings out* idea! Well, this story is about 3 girls, Rukia, Orihime, and Nicole, (Rukia's younger 7 year old sister) who are Demons! And they only have one goal. To land Rukia and Ichigo together, no matter what, so the Devil's Daughter Rukia, can have a 'soulmate'(?). Even if they have to convert him from Angel to Demon. Well, I hope you enjoy. And there will be no lemons, whatsoever. I promise you.**

**Well.**

**Lets. **

**Get.  
On.**

**With.**

**The. **

**Story.**

**Kaybyebye!**

**1923847923749012734912837492 3749872193487129384792323904 0440**

Rukia stood in her sister's bedroom, Orihime's, and twirled around. "How does it look?" Rukia asked her sister, Orihime.

Orihime giggled. Then frowned. "Your tail is showing. You really should tuck it into you panties or something!" Orihime laughed, as Rukia waved her black devil tail around.

"Aww… But… It's just so cute! But like you said before, I guess Ichigo would freak. Mmm… Ichigo…" Rukia sighed dreamily. "Well," Rukia tucked her tail in.

"Can't you just give a tail a little space?"

Orihime sighed. Her big boobs bounced as she nodded her head. "Maybe, if you can land Ichigo, I can land Ishada…" Orihime giggled again, and her tail popped out of her underwear. It was an orange color, something that matched her hair.

"You betcha' girl. Daddy will be so proud of us!" Rukia said. "We should probably wake up Nicole now."

"You're right." The two sisters walked towards Nicole's room, and slowly opened the door.

**4219034789218792374923747231 8423947923849823749872234-9305498**

If you walked into Nicole's room, you never would have guessed she was a demon. Actually, you would think her as an angel. Her room was pure white, and had stuffed animals everywhere. Her bed had a sheer canopy, and inside, was Nicole herself, struggling with a Hello Kitty T-Shirt. She herself looked nothing like a demon, her blonde wavy hair and blue eyes proving just that.

"Here, let me help you, you goofball!" Orihime strided over to her little sister, and pulled the pink shirt over her head with a pop.

"Thank you, ane! **(A/N: I got the translation from google translate, but tell me if I am worng! Thanks! :D) ** Nicole thanked Orihime.

"Good morning, Rukia-ane!" Nicole greeted Rukia with a smile that looked so innocent.

"Psst! Nicole!" Rukia went up to her younger sister.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Nicole asked in confusion. She jumped off the bed, as her twirly little pink skirt twirled around.

"Your tail is showing!" Rukia and Orihime giggled together.

"Oh! It is?" Nicole looked around for her tail, and held it in her hand. It was pure white, like snow. She stuffed it into her underwear, much like her sisters.

"Alright! Let's go to school!" Orihime said happily. She held out her hand for Nicole, as did Rukia, and she grabbed both of their hands, as they walked out the doors.

**2198347921374921374982314983 4697234069084357687459876987 5317**

Well of course Nicole didn't go to High School. She didn't really go to school in general. She just liked walking with her sisters to and from their school, which was about a block away. But at home she watched videos on YouTube, and was just as smart as an 8th grader.

"Orihime, your sister is so cute!" Matsumoto came running over, her overbearing boobs bouncing along the way.

Nicole instinctively hid behind her dark haired sister.

"Oh come on! Don't be afraid! I only want to be your friiieeennnndd!" Matsumoto sang out.

"Jesus Christ woman! You're scaring the child!" Toshiro came over, (Matsumoto's boyfriend) and stood next to his girlfriend. All three demons winced at his first words.

"I-I'm okay!" Nicole said stepping out behind of Rukia. "You just surprised me, that's all!" Matsumoto smothered her in a hug.

"Well, Rukia-ane, Orihime-ane, see you after school!" Nicole said, after being able to dislodge herself from the orange haired woman. She ran away towards their house after kissing her demon sister's cheeks.  
**23-019478-02394752394752-394875234-875324-9087534-985732-49857-**

"Can anyone find the answer to this problem?" The teacher looked up from her textbook.

Several kids raised their hands, and the teacher called on one.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Rukia whispered to the person in front of her. She poked him with her pencil.

"Wassap?" Ichigo looked back at her.

"I was wondering if you could help me with the Shakespeare assignment," Rukia's voice went a little flirtatiously.

Ichigo either didn't notice her flirting or he just really didn't care. "Why don't you just ask the teacher? He's offering help Monday through Wednesday." He went back to his workbook.

_Dammit_. Rukia thought.

Ichigo's phone suddenly went off. "Sorry teacher! I have to go now!" He dashed out of the room. His loudmouth friend Renji, also dashed off, not even saying where he had to go.

"Oi! Kurosaki! Abari! Don't leave!" The teacher shouted as the door clanged shut.

"Where are they going?" Orihime asked Rukia. She shrugged, as they continued with the lesson.

**0`1238798127398`1345743985734985983475928345 98273458923475342**

"Yo, are you sure, this was where the signal is from?" Renji asked his partner. He looked at Ichigo with uncertainty.

"Hey, if you want to doubt the DD 3498(**Demon Detector) **, you're welcome to. But it never lies!" Ichigo reminded him. "You ready?"

He nodded. They both snapped open their pure white wings (invisible to mere humans) and kicked open the door.

Nicole looked up from the computer looking at the two teenagers, her white tail and white leathery wings frozen in midair.

"Why are you guys here?" Nicole asked. She looked at their wings.

"Doesn't matter no more!" Renji said. He sprinted up to Nicole, and grabed her by the neck, slamming her head into the wall. "'Cause you're a deadman."

He grabbed the demon's tail and stretched it, as Nicole winced, and stared at it. "Dammit! Ichigo! We got a purity demon on us!" He threw her tail down to the wall.

"Leave me alone! Please! I don't know what you're talking about! I know I am a demon, but I don't hurt people, and I don't know what a purity demon is!" Nicole cried out. Tears streamed down her porcelain face, as she struggled against his grip.

"Shut the fuck up! Ichigo! Hand me the red stake!"

The ever so quiet angel looked at Nicole, who looked like she was about to pass out.

"No."

"Ichigo! Stop it! She's playing mind games with you! Remember the official demon guide: _**The purity demon's are the strongest demon's there is! They are able to have one special ability that controls a part of nature, and one other ability, other than flying. You are to kill one without hesitation!**_" Renji screamed at his partner, reciting the lines. "Obviously she has mind control, I can smell it on her! It only works on certain people but still! Hand me the damn stake!"

"Look at her Renji! She is about to pass out! She's just a kid!" Ichigo pleaded.

"No! She's still a damn demon and I'll be damned if I let a purity slip! Besides! You can get your Angel privileges suspended for not killing a demon, who knows what would happen if you protected one!" Renji yelled, tightening his grip, making Nicole scream. He paid no attention to it.

But he should have.

**2-3409582340958340950329803248 0958095890809523-59832409583453**

Nicole's tail turned a deep purple, and then lashed out like a whip, smacking Renji in the hip forcefully, causing him to go to the kitchen, and standing far, far, from his teammate.

"Call upon the darkened parts of Hell, and may his soul never rest peace," Nicole said darkly, her hair turning black. "May the monsters of Hell trample upon him and squash him into the depths of Father's lair!"

Renji noticed it started to burn in the kitchen, and the moment a flame touched his wings, his whole body burst into ash, and the rest of the fire died down.

Ichigo stared at amazement, as the little purity demon fainted. Her hair turned blonde again, her wings and tails white again. Little pieces of dirt caught into her hair.

_She has the power of sending people to Hell, and creating fire that can burn any_

_thing she wants, and not burning everything around it. I don't think she did it on purpose though, she still looks fairly new. I better report to Wi- _Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted by an excruciating pain.

Ichigo's wings were literally being pulled out of his back. There was no blood, but his skin was also being pulled. Finally, it felt like his wings were cut straight off.

He fainted also, and his body was flashed away in a blur.

**-1238-4210938421-0957460248756014-0=`0=0`=0=302=14851934851-4323948324441**

Rukia and Orihime got out of 8th period gym exhausted. But they noticed that Nicole wasn't there.

"Well, maybe she's just late," Orihime started.

"Nicole is never late." Rukia said darkly.

**9341221342390423094892340892 34908230982345-5604-63460-9845=4560784567457**

**Well Biatches. That's it. Special Shoutout to Shayne! Thank you for making me keep going. (He's in my class)**

**Well. Review. Thanks! :D**


End file.
